Campacino
| affiliation = Accino Family | occupation = Bounty Hunter | epithet = | jva = Taiki Matsuno | Funi eva = Chris Rager }} Campacino is a member of the Accino Family, being the first son and eldest child of Don Accino. He is the older twin brother of Brindo. He is generally differentiated in appearance from his twin brother by his blue shirt and red heart tattoos. Appearance Campacino is a buff man that has almost exact resemblance to his younger brother. Campacino has a blue shirt with a white collared shirt under it, and a yellow tie that bears the Accino Family's Jolly Roger on it. He also has white pants, a black belt with a pink heart on it, red tattoos, and white cuffs around his wrist. His hair is brown and has a small mustache and a small beard that goes across his chin. Personality Campacino has a distinct laugh of his own which goes "Huh ha ha ha". Abilities and Powers As the eldest child of Don Accino, Campacino has more authority over the family business than his other siblings. During jobs, he is usually the one to oversee the situation alongside his father. Physically, Campacino is very acrobatic despite his large size. He is able to perform very skillful and fast moves such as evading Luffy's punches, and jumping high into the air. Combination Play Along with his twin brother, Brindo, Campacino is able to perform a special type of skill called Combination Play. This skill allows Campacino to glow blue and be magnetically drawn to his twin brother whilst his brother glows red. By either changing his glow to red, or having his brother change his glow to blue, Campacino can also be magnetically repelled away from his brother. Campacino and Brindo both use this ability of theirs either to travel long distances or to give them an advantage in battle. Despite what it looks like, it is not a Devil Fruit ability but something the two brothers can do somehow naturally since they are twins. History Ice Hunter Arc He was first seen toasting with his family. When his father glimpsed Zoro behind the window, he convinced him that he was just too drunk and did not see anything at all. In episode 331 he was seen scolded by his father, because the flag was not there yet. He then called Brindo on his den den mushi, but he got answered by Jiro, who said if he did anything, the Phoenix Pirates would kill Brindo. Campacino got angry and went to save his brother via combination play. After his arrival, they formed a duet, starting to attack Luffy and Chopper (whose 50 bounty intrigued them both somewhat). They planned to throw Luffy into the ocean and managed to throw him across the water on an iceberg. Later, he and Brindo used their power and tried to fight Luffy, but the ice proved too slippery even for them. They then got called away to Lovely Land, because of Don Accino getting mad. They arrived and tried to convince him, what a great birthday party they would throw for him, when Luffy came to Lovely Land, screaming for his flag. He, Brindo, Hockera, Arbell, and Salchow went to take on Luffy together, but he ended up having to leave the others in order to face off against the newly arrived Puzzle. He was then seen shocked at his brother's defeat at Luffy's hands. He fought Puzzle and tried to damage his chain, but he ultimately got defeated and was forced to give them the location of Don Accino's room. Later, when the Straw Hats were on their way to the New World, Campacino ambushed them with the remaining cronies of Don Accino (who along with Brindo, Salcohow, Hockera, Arbell and Lil had fled on their own), but the Phoenix Pirates held them off, allowing the Straw Hats a free passage towards the New World. Major Battles *Campacino and Brindo vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Campacino vs. Puzzle Trivia *A running gag that happens with Campacino and Brindo is that Luffy thinks that the twins are actually clones. Thus, whenever Luffy sees them together, Luffy would often state that they are using some sort of cloning technique despite being told otherwise. *Up until episode 331, he is shown with a shadow cast across his face. *Campacino shares the same dub voice actor with his twin brother. References Site Navigation fr:Campacino it:Campaccino ru:Кампачино Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Antagonists